cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Empire
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The New Empire is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 239 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of The New Empire work diligently to produce Marble and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The New Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The New Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The New Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The New Empire will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance History The Democratic Order, New Eclipse Order, Sentinels of Unity and Liberty, The Mafia, HELL, Defenders of Unity and Light, North Star Federation, CORE, Holy Axis of the Loyal Order, Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, The Dark Templar, Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Government History * NEO: Deputy Minister of Domesitc Affairs, Minister of Domestic Affairs * SOUL: Secretary of State, Secretary of Prosperity, Minister of Recruitment * HELL: Minister of Recruitment * DUAL: Minister of Internal Affairs * NSF: Founder, Councilmen, Prime Minister, President * HALO: Founder, Master Arch * DT High Templar of Development, Observor, Academic Advisor * GATO Minister of Domestic Affairs, 3 term Congress, Deputy Minister of Finance, MoDA Deputy, Immigration Officer, Professor *MCXA Minister of Foreign Affairs *NSF Founder, Emperor crv24 Era Masterchief777 us be called to be the crv24 of The Republic of Crv and since 2008, has been calling himself crv24 again. The Democratic Order I started off with ghosting many different sanctioned alliances until I decided to finally join one for real. Unfortunately, I don’t remember much of the TDO days, I remember the only reason why I joined was because they offered me money... however I told one of their members I had multis and he reported me to the CN mods. I Didn't get banned but both my nations were deleted. New Eclipse Order I joined NEO on May 9, 2007 at 03:28 PM, and was recruited by King Charge. NEO as my first serious alliance in CN and one of my favorite. However in my time in that alliance I had caused lot’s of controversy which would soon lead to me almost being Zi’ed. The first thing I did in NEO was I had in my nation bio a typo that said “proud member of: alliances when I really meant “proud FORMER member of alliances. This got me kicked out but I however fought back and after evidence was proven that I was in no other alliances. I was let back in. After that I got in trouble because I told Blaze, one of NEOs High Councilmen to “f**k off” or something like that. Now after I realized Blaze (NEO High Councilmen) was a bit of a prick sometimes and that's when I started talking to Mglockwo, NEOs Minister of Recruitment and BrandonMBW about a new alliance that was about to be formed, Global United Nations. I was set to join but at the last minute I pussied out and stayed in NEO (to this day I still wonder what might have been different.) So now that I was in NEO I decided I would run in some elections; during one of NEOs elections I decided that I would run for Junior High Council, this is where I would became friends with Sword, member of NEOs High Council. I lost the elections to Bartje and someone else but that friendship I had made with Sword would prove useful in the future. I eventually started talking to Kioleon, NEOs Minister of Finance and Prime Minister, he said that he liked how active I was and I thought I would do well in a deputy position. Of course I accepted right away because this would be my first taste of gov’t power. King Charge was my first boss, I really wanted to work with him. Now around here, not sure... I was banned from the NEO forums and was in a different alliance for awhile but still had a NEO AA, the alliance was called the North Star Federation and this is where I would met Gabriel Carver and Dre15 also around this time Kioleon went inactive and I got tired of Blaze being a ...dick... so I decided to leave and form my own alliance.. this lasted all of 10 minutes and I returned to NEO begging for forgiveness. I was then returned to my Deputy position but when Kioleon returned he took my powers away from me because of my leaving. But I would later redeem myself to get my position back and become MVP2000s deputy because King Charge had left to GUN. MVP taught me lot’s of things about what it takes to be gov’t. During some point Kioleon was in a car crash and became inactive and that’s when NEO started sucking. Members started leaving and no real work was being done MVP had resigned due to inactiveness and so for awhile NEO did not have a Prime Minister or a Minister of Domestic Affairs so 3 days before I had to go to church camp, Sword made me the new MoDA. I recruited like 5 members in those 3 days and then I left for church camp... The camp lasted a week and when I returned i found NEO in the midst of a crisis apparently a NEO member, The Apple or AcDc3 as he is known now attacked a TPF member. The TPF “member” had spelled his AA wrong and so that's why Apple saw now other nations that could defend him. So while I was away Blaze had enough of TPF and said that NEO would be declaring war however after a long diplomatic talk to would lead to NEO becoming a TFP slave or what they called a "protectorate" and NEO was forced to become a white team alliance and no one was allowed to leave NEO during this time without permission from Slayer99 or other TPF officials. After learning about this I get on msn and Sword starts telling me of a secret plan, a plan to go to SOUL where as I quote “We will be treated like royalty.” I was fascinated about leaving NEO with Sword. After I told Ham the pharaoh, MoFA for NEO and Antarctica North, MoD for NEO that I wanted to leave NEO as soon as TPF would let me. Ham and AN then tell Blaze and TPF that I wished to leave. I still remember what Slayer99 said to me in NEOs IRC, “Go, you are a waste of time.” And so with permission from TPF I officially resigned as MoDA for NEO, I dropped out the NEO high council election and quit as a NEO member. Things not mention in my NEO days I helped with diplomatic relations with an alliance called MEN, I eventually got them to merge into NEO and this brought members like Peace and ThePeoplesChamp and other who to prove to be great additions to the alliance. I also had made friends in an alliance= called HELL, I don’t remember what it stood for but that is where I would meet some later friends like Aznboi and others... Sentinels of Unity and Liberty SOUL was a way different alliance compared to NEO but I would still end up causing controversy; most of it still dealing with NEO. I joined SOUL on Jul 28 2007, 09:32 PM I remember how active the forum was, it was awesome. I did not do much in SOUL because I never had the chance to become gov’t. I remember telling Supa troop3r that I was an amazing recruiter and I recruited 2 people in like a few hours after I joined. Hoping that I could take Hypers MoIA job :P . things went good for a brief time for me in SOUL, but things turned ugly when I decided to be a noob and leave SOUL to make my own alliance... it took all of 1 day for NEO to attack my nation as well I later found out that Sword was telling secrets about me in NEO thanks to screen shots by Seektor or something like that... idk... but SOUL was prepared to protect me until one of the people who joined SOUL with me The Apple said that I recruited him to SOUL and that was punishable by Zi in the NEO charter. I flamed on the SOUL forum because I was acting like a little noob because I was scared about losing my pixels. Gabriel Carver sent Sword this message to try and get the NEO members off of me, this message however failed and I was forced to surrender to NEO and sign surrender terms. the term were * Say sorry to NEO * Never hold a gov't office in NEO again * Never leave NEO again of course I never did any of this but the say sorry to NEO part, this is when the identity of Masterchief777 was born and the creation of The New Empire Masterchief777 Era After my time in NEO and SOUL, I became a changed man and worked to repair what I had done to some friendships but I also made new ones along the way. As soon as I made my nation, I got a message from King Charge telling me to join GUN, Irony right? HELL I only joined HELL because I was friends with the members from when I was a NEO diplomat. I was their MoIA but I was only there for about a day and then I left... Defenders of Unity and Light I joined DUAL because I asked Gabriel Carver if he knew of any cool alliances I should join, he told me this small alliance called DUAL. I was made DUALs MoIA my first day and I work hard with my deputy Cool3atool(who actually posted his Application to DUAL a few hours after mine :P) As soon as I was made MoIA DUAL saw immediate growth 15 members in 24 hours. I had set up new educational programs as well as reorganized the forum. DUAL is also where I fought my first Great War. I helped DUAL crush TPF during the Unjust War. After good experiences and I had the desire to create my own alliance and so me and Gabriel Carver talked about reforming the North Star Federation. And so after the war I left DUAL to make the NSF North Star Federation I was still a small nation at this time, I was around 3k NS. We originally had a SOUL protectorate, at this time SOUL did not know who I really was. However, thanks to awesome recruiting from Alexlenin we became a as big as SOUL and so it made no sense to have a protectorate with them and so we had a protectorate with MCXA shortly afterwards. CWC was our MCXA advisor. Things in the NSF were great, we had a full and active gov’t and everyone got along but I would soon learn that leading an alliance comes with great responsibility. To this day I am not sure what happened... but Gabriel Carver tried getting SE nations to attack some nation. All I know is that MCXA was not happy with him and threatened to cancel the protectorate. So Gabriel decided to resign as president of NSF and quit CN altogether. This left me in charge, I quickly tried to find some help leading the alliance because I knew I was still not ready. I told Wolf, an NSF councilmen that I wanted to make the president and the council equal, as soon as I made Wolf a ROOT admin, I was damasked. Furious, i vowed revenge and started a group called “The Freedom Fighters” our intent was simple, remove Wolf and disband the NSF. After we hacked our way into 2 NSF forums, we finally disbanded the NSF and I fled to CORE to ensure I was not Zi’ed by MCXA Confederation of Radical Elites The Confederation of Radical Elites was a merged alliance between my former alliance DUAL and the formerly sanctioned alliance, ONOS. I joined CORE to reconnect with my old DUAL buddies, the ONOS members were ok but I never really felt like a member of the family there. So when I started talking to people from SOUL and I exposed my identity of being crv24, After talks SOUL said it would be fine if I came back.. Sentinels of Unity and Liberty (2nd) It was sweet to be back in SOUL, I missed a lot of the members however back when I was in NSF: Supa troop3r and Pulse and a group of other noobs (:P) left to make The Dark Templar. Sometime before SOUL elections, Gabriel Carver rejoined SOUL, I was happy to be in the same alliance as him again, Me and him both ran for Regent Minor of SOUL, when he found out I was seriously going to run he dropped out... I had to convince him to stay in the race because I wanted to with the RM position the right way. Though Gabriel won the RM elections I won the Secretary of State and the Secretary of Prosperity elections and I served both of those titles with honor and I got recognized for my work and eventually won SOULs Medal of Honor for “Excellent diplomatic conduct” in the BLEU-NADC war. Supa_troop3r eventually came back to SOUL and then that’s when pretty much all hell broke loose. TiTan had put forth a Vote of no-confidence for Hyper, SOULs Regent of the Internal. This would split SOUL into 2 groups, Hyper supporters, which at the start I was a member, and MaGneT (SOULs Regent of the External) and Supa_Troop3r supporters. It all came down to an election for RM, whatever group controlled the Regent Minor would also control SOUL. For MaGneTs camp they had Supa_troop3r running and for Hypers side was Lord Razzia. I had argued with Hyper over this choice because I would have been the better choice. I however ran as an Independent and ended coming in second. Supa_troo3r ended up winning the election, but before the election, Me, Zelk, Hyper and a few others talked about making a new alliance should he win. I was set to join until Hyper raged on me for "splitting the vote.". Eventually Hypers group did leave SOUL, So I was still government for SOUL which was fine but then a little bit before I left SOUL, Supa made me MoR and I recruited a bunch of nations. But I started to talk to Casshern and Cool3atool about making a new alliance, and so on April 14, 2008, I had officially left SOUL for good. Holy Axis of the Loyal Order HALO was strange, but I knew it would not work because we had not even founded and there was already inside fighting within the alliance between government members. So at the start got the reputation of being the “ass hat” leader just because I kicked out a member who was on Valhallas zi list, makes sense right? Well I can say I remember much about HALO because it was not a fun time for me... MCXA said that if I ever left HALO they would cancel the MCXA protectorate because I was the only leader they trusted. And so after talks about HALO merging just because a few members left I resigned from the alliance and MCXA cancel the protectorate. However, in the early days of HALO I was accused of using a SOLID nation to attack members of the UBD, those were however proven false and an apology by Supa troop3r was accepted. Multicolored Cross-X Alliance I joined MCXA because I was close with most of their government members because of my times in NSF/SOUL/HALO. I never did anything in MCXA because their forum would not work on my computer so i decided to leave and join a bunch of ol’ SOUL noobs in The Dark Templar The Dark Templar First day joining i remember the nostalgia, it reminded me so much of SOUL... I was in DT for a short amount of time because my mom decided to be a nazi and canceled the Internet and so Myworld watched my nations for 14 months and I will be forever grateful. I did however leave The Dark Templar as it was boring... nothing was happening... and so I left (I know I am an asshole) Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Under construction! cool things: Deputy MoF and Elected into Congress. Medals No Image Available... Medal of Honor http://img356.imageshack.us/img356/2308/humanitarianmedal.png '''Humanitarian Award' Leadership